<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Keeping Score by grasonas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488180">No More Keeping Score</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasonas/pseuds/grasonas'>grasonas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasonas/pseuds/grasonas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finds Alex in a melancholic mood and takes care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Keeping Score</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by two pictures vlambase posted on IG as part of the MALEX FOREVER drop.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>When Michael pulled up to the house, he was surprised but also happy to see Alex’s car already parked in the driveway. They’d talked about leaving work early during breakfast, but Alex hadn’t been sure whether he’d be able to. Looked like his meeting with a cyber security client went smoothly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even though Alex was home and they didn’t have to worry about Jesse anymore, Michael knew better than to simply unlock the door with his mind. He turned the security key in the lock of the front door and entered the house. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Honey, I’m home,” he singsonged loudly to announce his presence, while he tapped in the code for the alarm system on the touchscreen by the door. He took off his hat and put it on the hook that Alex had mounted there for this exact purpose shortly after they’d started dating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It still <em>thrilled </em>Michael, that his hat had its own hook in this house, even though it was no longer just Alex’s house, but <em>theirs</em>. Michael had struggled to accept that he’d been listed as a joint owner after they’d gotten married, but Alex had insisted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, Michael, this is <em>our</em> house. You’ve made so many improvements over time, you built a winter garden for us, the garden itself is the Garden of Eden because of your green thumbs - no alien pun intended - hell, you’ve been paying your share for maintenance since the day you moved. in. This house is as much yours as it is mine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had been a huge step for him to sign the papers, but Alex had held his hand when he did, and the soft press of Alex’s hand, and the comforting weight of the wedding band on his left ring finger had given him the final push. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Who would’ve thought that Michael Guerin, do-no-good foster kid and known town drunk would one day own a house? Or work on his master’s thesis in agricultural engineering in his free time? Because that’s something he was currently doing, just to keep his brain occupied. He was still working full time at the junkyard (he was actually the <em>owner</em> now, because Sanders had also made him sign papers - ”you’re doing me a great favor, kid”). </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Michael chuckled to himself. Mere five years ago his life had been a complete mess, and here he was now, half a decade later, a happily married man, a small business owner, a home owner, and once he was done with his thesis, he’d even tackle a doctorate. Not because he needed it, but because he <em>could</em>. And that was just a damn good feeling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He toed off his boots and made his way down the hall on socked feet. Where was Alex?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Michael entered the living room, but there was no sign of his husband. Maybe he was in the music room? The door to the room was half open, and when Michael entered, his heart nearly stopped. Why was Alex sitting on the <em>floor</em>? Was he hurt?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex, Alex, are you okay?” In a heartbeat Michael was across the room and barely managed to stop in front of Alex. Damn the stupid socks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex looked unharmed, though. He was wearing a comfy pink sweatshirt and rolled up jeans. He was still wearing the prosthetic, his left foot was bare, and he was flipping through a book with a black cover. If Michael hadn’t been so worried, he’d have admired how good Alex looked, the afternoon sun streaming through the windows, not quite reaching him, but making him look all soft and lovely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Alex looked up at Michael, his eyes were glistening as if he’d been crying. He looked... sad and a little lost. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, still holding the open book.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Alex, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Michael’s voice was soft. He bent down and reached for Alex to help him up from the floor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come here, darlin’.” He pulled Alex into a standing position, carefully supporting him with his telekinesis until Alex was secure in his arms. Michael tugged at the book in Alex’s hand with a thought and floated it over to the piano where it landed on top of a pile of sheet music with a soft thud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With both hands free, Alex wrapped his arms around Michael and sank into the comforting hug Michael offered, the scent of rain and <em>Michael </em>washing over him. He let go of another deep sigh but didn’t say anything. Michael forced himself to be patient. Alex didn’t seem to be hurt, he obviously just needed some time to calm down. Then he’d tell Michael what was bothering him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a long while, Alex pulled back a little and kissed Michael. “Thanks for holding me, I just needed a moment. Let’s go sit down in the living room.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reluctantly, Michael let go of Alex, who grabbed the book from the piano, then he took Michael’s hand to lead him back into the living room, where they sat down on the couch. Alex winced.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want to take the leg off?” Michael asked. Alex shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. Sitting on the floor was just not very comfortable for my butt.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why were you sitting on the floor, then?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex handed Michael the book. “Mom sent this to me.” Michael opened the book and flipped through a couple of pages. The book contained photos of Alex as a baby, Alex as a toddler, Alex’s first day at kindergarten and so on. Alex with his brothers, Alex in the arms of his mom. Not a single picture depicted Jesse, Michael noticed. He was grateful that Mindy had been so thoughtful about the selection of pictures.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex, this is wonderful. There are so many pictures I’ve never seen. Look at how cute you look here!” He pointed at a picture of Alex at around age two eating a bowl of ice cream. There was ice cream all over his face, and yet he looked so <em>happy.</em> Michael struggled to tamp down the anger he felt towards Jesse Manes for killing that happy spark in Alex’s eyes. He took a calming breath and turned back around to Alex.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is a beautiful gift your mom sent you. Why the floor, though?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex blushed. “Honestly, the sun was hitting that spot when I entered the room and for some reason, the floor looked inviting and comfy.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Michael laughed. “Okay, next time the floor looks inviting, remember this day and decide to sit on the couch instead. Or at least get a cushion to sit on.” He kissed Alex on the cheek. “Want to tell me what made you so emotional?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex sighed. “Looking at myself being so happy and carefree, I guess? I know it’s dumb--” “It’s not dumb, Alex,” Michael interrupted. “It is not dumb,” he repeated for emphasis. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex looked at Michael. “But it is. At least I have pictures of myself from when I was that small. Then I thought of you and how you don’t have any. And that made me feel like an ungrateful ass.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Michael pulled Alex into his arms until Alex’s head was pillowed comfortably on Michael’s chest. Alex felt Michael’s heart beat slowly and steadily and he relaxed. Michael pressed a kiss into Alex’s hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not a competition, Alex. We’re long past this game of ‘who had it worse’. We were <em>both</em> dealt a shitty hand in the childhood department. And none of it is our fault. What’s way more important is, that we found each other, and that we’re building a future together that is bright and happy and full of love. And when we have kids one day, they will <em>never </em>doubt how much they are wanted and loved.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Michael felt hot tears seep through the fabric of his shirt, he lifted Alex’s chin to make him look up. Then he leaned down and kissed the tears from Alex’s eyes, kissed Alex’s nose, his cheeks, his mouth. It only took this one kiss on the mouth for Alex to kiss back, and for a while they just reveled in the feeling of loving each other so deeply, so completely, that there was no room for any sad memories.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Alex pulled back a little, his lips were kiss-swollen, his cheeks flushed a rosy pink, and his eyes were shining. But they were no longer shining with tears. They were bright and he looked as happy as Michael had seen him earlier in his baby pictures. Michael’s heart did a little somersault in his chest because he knew that he’d put that happiness back in Alex’s eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as much as Alex always managed to calm him down, to make his head go quiet and change his entropy, Michael was able to make Alex happy, to make the dark clouds that sometimes hung over Alex’s head go away. They complimented each other in the most beautiful way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you,” Michael whispered. “I love you, too,” Alex whispered back. And really, that was all that mattered.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! ♥</p>
<p>You can also find me on Tumblr (gra-sonas &lt;&lt; mind the hyphen!) or Twitter (@grasonas).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>